1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuitry for controlling motors, especially resonant motors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive circuit for controlling a resonant motor in an optical code reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resonant motors periodically oscillate in opposite rotary directions. These motors find use in many applications, including in optical code readers for moving a scanning mirror. Typically, the resonant motor operates at its own natural resonant frequency and requires a minimal input to maintain the oscillatory motion.